Mousy Drabbles and Ficlets
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: This archive is a collection of drabbles and ficlets that focus on Mickey and Minnie that are parts of stories that are WIP. Each one is different unless noted at the beginning of the chapter. More info in the author's notes. MickeyxMinnie.
1. Disrim

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney or Bethesda games whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Hey, everybody, and welcome to the first chapter of my new Mousy Drabbles and Ficlets archive. This archive will be a collection of random fic ideas that have popped into my head that I don't have a full story plot for yet or that I have a basic streamlined plot for but not a fully detailed storyline. When I get a random idea, I'll type it out and add it to this archive. I'm still gonna be writing regular one-shot fics and full-length fics but this is just a collection that I'll add random story ideas to from time to time. All the fics here in this archive are random scenes that I've had play out in my mind that I don't have a full story concept for yet, that is still a WIP or is a fic I plan on doing at some point. In time, with a scene from a WIP fic, I may develop a full story from a scene here in this collection, and when that time comes I'll use the scene that's featured here in the same story that it's derived from. Although it will most likely have more detail in the full version.

Every fic is a drabble or one-shot, and each will vary. Although every fic here will feature Mickey and Minnie and focus on them, the stories themselves will vary. Some ideas will be set within the standard Disney universe or Mouseton universe, while others will be set in my own alternate Disney-verse or Mousy-verse as I'm going to call it. Every story here will be different, but I will give you a heads up about what the story ideas are about. Also, I'm leaving this marked Incomplete because with me constantly adding more random ideas to it, it'll never be complete. XD

Additionally, I'm leaving this rated Teen as a precautionary measure, but it may go up to M rated later, depending. And although they will be contained here, every fic will be a drabble or one-shot in its own right, so although my story counter won't go up, each fic here is a separate story in itself. So you can put this on your alert list to keep you notified when a new chapter is added if you wish.

Now then, for this drabble, this is something that popped into my head while playing Skyrim. The idea here is that Mickey and Minnie have an encounter with a higher level bandit or assassin while exploring the wilderness, and that's basically all I have right now. XD As such, as a result of this little drabble, I may end up doing a Disney and Skyrim crossover in the future. Right now, though, this is the first idea that I had for it.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

DISRIM

The three figures stood, each with their weapon drawn, ready to fight. The feeling in the air was tense. For a moment, only the sound of the wind whistling through the trees could be heard, as all three breathed silently.

The man robed in black grinned at the mice before him. "Do you two really think you can defeat me? What makes you think you can even match me?"

Mickey smirked, gripping his sword in his hand. "Ya fergot one thing, pal. Never underestimate the little guy."

Minnie smirked to match her companion's, and gripped the hilt of her own sword. "Or girl."

Three blades clashed as the battle began, each warrior giving it their all. Mickey and Minnie worked together to try to overpower the foe, but he was quickly proving far too stealthy and aggressive. The trained assassin dodged the blades of the mice, either blocking with his own blade or simply dodging entirely.

Mickey and Minnie attempted to use their small statures and quick mouse reflexes to gain the upper hand, but it was only evening the playing field. A blade nearly missed Mickey's ear as he dodged it, and the same blade nearly made contact with Minnie's arm.

For a few minutes the battle raged on, neither of the three backing down. Another swing at his stomach had Mickey jump back to dodge, and a swing at Minnie's head had her duck quickly to avoid the impact. It was a fight to the death, and only one could be the victor. Whoever was the slowest would be the one to fall. And Mickey and Minnie had a reason to keep fighting. They had to keep fighting. They had to win.

A sudden kick to the stomach sent Minnie reeling back with a yelp, landing in the dirt holding onto her stomach as she groaned from the harsh impact.

"Minnie!" she heard her companion cry out, and looked up to see him dealing with the killer alone. She could tell he wanted to run to her, but he couldn't, for it could spell death for the both of them. Quickly grabbing her sword and shaking off the pain in her abdomen, Minnie leapt back into action, resuming her place along side her partner as her sword clashed once again with that of their attacker.

"Just give up. You kids can't possibly win." The assassin's voice sounded hardly strained, which concerned the mice, as it indicated he wasn't putting forth his full strength. He was wearing them down, for an easier and more enjoyable kill.

"Never!" Mickey shouted.

"We never give up!" Minnie cried.

As blades clashed once again, the assassin sneered. "So tell me." He swung his sword, the mice only managing to dodge in time to avoid it coming in contact with their stomachs. "How do you want to die?"

The mice suddenly sensed a powerful aura coming from the foe, and noticed his red, gleaming eyes right before he kicked Mickey in his stomach, sending the mouse flying back several feet.

"Mickey!" Minnie cried and ran up to him instantly. She knelt down beside him, ignoring the maniacal laughter coming from the assassin. "Are you okay?"

Mickey coughed before attempting to get to his feet. "I'm okay. C'mon, let's get this guy!"

Minnie nodded, relieved that he was okay, and grabbed her sword. "Right. Let's take him down!"

As the mice stood, each prepared to face off with the threat again, the assassin only laughed. "You're more fun than I thought! I had hoped you'd put up a decent fight. It'll make it so much more satisfying when I kill you."

"Who sent you?" Minnie demanded.

"Who sent you to kill us?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, nobody that'll even matter in a few minutes, because you'll be dead," the assassin grinned.

"Who sent you?!" the mice shouted.

"That knowledge will serve you no good once I've ripped your souls from your bodies," the assassin laughed. And he charged at the mice suddenly, as the clanging of blades ripped through the still forest air.

"You... You can't win!" Mickey said, swinging his sword at the assassin, only to have it blocked.

"That's what they all say," the assassin sneered.

"You won't get away with this!" Minnie said.

"You young pipsqueaks should have stayed in the mines where you belonged." With a sudden swing of the sword, the mice felt that strange, dark, powerful aura again, and then...

SHISSS!

"Ahhg!"

"Mickey!" Minnie stared in horror as Mickey held onto his stomach, seeing his shirt beginning to stain red. He suddenly collapsed forward, and Minnie caught him as she fell to her knees, holding him in her arms as she rolled him onto his back. She seen the severity of his wound; the open gash on his stomach as blood ran out of it. "No... No, no, NO!" Minnie held her hand on his wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. She tried to use her Heal spell, but her magic was drained. The assassin had absorbed their magic and was still doing so, preventing her from healing him.

Minnie was panic striken, shaking with fear as she held Mickey in her arms, trying to stop the bleeding as best she could.

"...Minnie..." Mickey coughed, coughing up blood to her sheer horror. His voice was getting weaker.

"No! You're not gonna die! I won't let you! You... You can't..." Her voice was cracking, and tears were now beginning to run freely down her cheeks. "You can't die, Mickey... Please don't die!" she pleaded.

The sound of the assassin's laughter made the girl mouse look up, seeing the one who had put Mickey, her lover, in this horrible state. "Now that just made my job all the more fun!

Fire burned in Minnie's eyes as anger rose within her soul. "You... You monster!"

"Your lover there won't make it if you can't heal him. You can't save him. He's done for."

"No! Shut up!" Minnie turned back to Mickey and tried once again to heal Mickey's wound, but it was to no avail. Her magic was staying depleted. It was some sort of spell the assassin was using. "Mickey, just hold on! Please, just hold on! You can't die! I won't let you!"

Mickey smiled up at Minnie weakly, and raised a hand to cup her cheek. "Ya... Ya h-hafta... get outta here..."

"No... I won't leave you," she said, gripping his hand and holding it to her cheek.

"You have to..."

"No! I won't leave you here! You're not going to die! I can't... I can't lose you..." Her voice cracked as she started to cry. "Please, Mickey... You have to keep fighting... P-Please... For me... For us... I can't lose you..." As her tears flowed freely down her face, Minnie leaned her face down and brushed her lips over his. "I won't let you go..." she whispered. She suddenly felt the tip of a blade pointing at her back.

"That was quite a show, but now it's time to end it."

She had a few choices, but there was only one that she made. "...Do it..." She looked up, her tear filled eyes glaring at the assassin. "Kill me." She didn't have to think about her decision. She looked down at Mickey, squeezing him in her arms. "If he goes..." She looked up at the killer. "...then I go. So go ahead. Without him... I've got nothing else to live for. So do it. Kill me." She looked at Mickey again, managing a little smile. "At least we'll still be together."

"No... Minnie, ya can't..." Mickey tried, but was cut off by his own coughing.

"Shh..." she hushed him softly, caressing his cheek as she managed a small smile. "It's okay. I'd rather die with you than live without you. This is my choice. If you die, then I die. We go together."

"Suit yourself," the assassin said, "but I'm going to ask double for this."

And he swung the sword...

To be continued...


	2. Kingdom Hearts: Warriors of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney or Square Enix whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: This 2nd addition to my archive is something that... well... ...that I've been thinking about a long time now, possibly the past two years. I've written two KH fics so far, both being one-shots, but this is a full-length fic. This story is presently set a year after my other Kingdom Hearts fics, Welcome Home and Homecoming Lovin'. I'm very excited about this story myself, and I'm eager to start on it as soon as I can finish a few other fics I'm dying to do. But I wanted to give ya'll a few early previews of this fic. Now although this is a KH story, this will focus on the main Disney characters. Meaning that I won't be putting Sora, Kairi or Riku into this. Human characters from Square Enix games will most likely be featured, but the main characters of focus here in this fic will be the Sensational Six, or the Epic Eight if I can work Oswald and Ortensia into this. I hope you enjoy this. Also, I want to give a mega huge thanks to my pal Chlstarr for the name of Minnie's weapon in this. Thanks pal! ;D

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

KINGDOM HEARTS: WARRIORS OF LIGHT

He was panting heavily. He was battered, beaten, tired, but undaunted. Various scratches and wounds littered his body. They stood around him, ready to take his heart, such a powerful one at that. His heart was strong, and they knew it. Such a strong heart and will would never yield to the darkness. He had fought for years to keep peace in the worlds. It was his duty as king.

King Mickey stood at odds against the multitude of Shadows around him. They were the weakest of the Heartless, but possibly the most frequent. He'd suddenly found himself surrounded by Shadows and was able to make quick work of them, but more and more spawned, and the more that spawned, the more he used up his energy. But he couldn't give up. He had to keep fighting. The worlds depended on it. His friends was counting on him. Donald and Goofy... His family... Oswald...

And his queen and wife. Minnie...

"Mickey!"

Speak of the little devil.

In a flash of light a small, feminine figure landed in front of him, pulling off two front flips and landing with such style and grace that anybody would be envious of her skill, slaying three Heartless as she nailed the landing perfectly. She was a sight for sore eyes, but what a beautiful sight she was.

Dressed in her own battle gear; a pink T-shirt, a black and silver zipper-vest over top of her shirt, a black scooter skirt with silver snug shorts underneath, black and silver shoes with silver knee-highs, a black belt with two belts hanging around her skirt and her normal red hair bow, she was dressed to kill.

And that was what she'd just done. In her right hand, raised high, was her Keyblade, True Heart. It was silver like her husband's, but had a pink heart around the hilt instead of a gold square like his, and the heart had blue rhinestones embedded in it. The keychain was the same Mickey Icon.

"Don't give up, Mickey! You're not alone. We can do this!" Her sweet, little angelic voice was sweet music to his ears, and her tone was confidant and uplifting to his spirits. She stood as she turned her head around to face him. "Together." The smile she offered set his heart a twirl. "Are you alright?" Her tone changed to concern in an instant as she noted his body.

He gave a wry smile. "'Course I am. Jus' a little tired."

"Can you fight?"

His expression sombered. "I have to."

She faced him fully, placing her hands on his shoulders as she looked up deep into his eyes. "No. You don't. Not this time." She turned to face the Heartless behind her, noting the circle they created around them. "You've always protected me, always been there for me." Her tone was unwavering, confidant, determined. She raised her Keyblade into the air as she gripped the hilt with both hands. "Now it's time for me to protect you!" The tip of her blade began to glow with an intense white light. "Light shield!"

In a flash of light, a force field of light erected itself up around the mice, protecting them from the enemies around them. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He'd never done anything like this. He'd only been teaching and training her for a year and she already had incredible power. He summed it up to her having a strong heart and will, a heart that was pure light with no darkness within. That and she was just naturally talented.

She turned her face to him with a smirk. "Heh. Watch this." She closed her eyes and the field flickered, then it expanded with a sudden blast, slaying Heartless as it exploded around the couple. The Heartless were gone.

Minnie was panting slightly as she turned around to her husband. He was looking at her with shock at the display he'd just witnessed. She was looking at him with relief and happiness. Suddenly, she lunged toward him and he found himself in the warmth and comfort of her embrace.

"I was worried I wouldn't make it in time..." she said, her voice a little shaky.

"Aw, don't worry, kid," he said softly as he returned her hug. He gave her tiny body a gentle squeeze in his arms, already feeling like a million munny just from holding her so close.

She pulled away from him, but not far enough to be out of his arms. "Are you okay?" She glanced up and down his body, examining his frame for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm good," he tried to shrug it off, but his body betrayed him as a sting of pain pulsed through his side, making him wince. Concern flashed across her face as she held him.

"Here, sit down. Take it easy." She helped him to sit as she knelt down and unzipped his shirt to see the damage. She gasped as she saw the numerous scars criss-crossing along his body. "Oh, Mickey..." Her voice betrayed her as her attempts to be strong dissolved upon seeing his beaten body.

"It's just a scratch," he dismissed. "Nothin' t' worry about."

"It's more than just a scratch..." she uttered. She lifted a hand and softly ran her fingers along his scars, it tearing at her heart to see him hurt. She blinked back her tears and began focusing her energy into her magic. Her hands began to glow a faint white as she began to heal his wounds. "Just relax. I'll have you all healed up in a jiffy." She offered a warm, confidant smile, yet her concern still showed through it. "I hate seeing you hurt..." Her voice was low but he still heard.

"I know... But at least we're safe for a bit."

"Those stupid Heartless deserved what I did to them for what they did to you..." Now her voice was sounding a little fierce, as also evident by her expression.

"How'dja find me?" he asked, trying to help her to not focus on the enemy or his injured state so much.

"I sensed you were in trouble," she explained. "Not really sure how to explain it, I just felt you were in trouble." It was true, she did sense he was in danger. Minnie had developed a sort of psychic connection to Mickey while they were dating. Be it just a connection of their hearts or a result of them both using magic or a combination of the two she didn't really know, but she always believed it was the former. It was both a curse and a blessing for her. It bothered her to no end when he'd be out in some other world fighting the darkness and she'd be at home waiting for his return. She'd sense he'd be in danger and it would take Daisy, Clarabelle and Ortensia all to restrain her and keep her at the castle. She knew she didn't know much about magic and certainly didn't have a useful weapon, but still, she thought she could be of some help to him. Just seeing him and knowing he was okay would help her through another day of worrying.

But it was also a blessing, for she knew that as long as she felt that connection, he was alive. It alerted her to when he was in danger, and she'd pray over and over for him to be safe and come home alive. A few times, she sensed he was in trouble at night and she'd attempt to sneak to the Gummi Hanger to fly off to help and/or rescue him. But the Gummi Engineers Chip and Dale were instructed, unbeknownst to the queen, by Ortensia, Daisy and Clarabelle to let them know if Minnie tried to leave the castle. And again, it would take all three of them to restrain the determined young mouse from leaving the castle. And now that she had her own Keyblade and was journeying with him, she thanked the heavens above for her gift.

"How'd ya do that force field?"

She smiled rather sheepishly. "Not... really sure, actually. I just... did it."

"Well, ya sure did a great job with it," he complimented. "I've never done anything like that!"

She smiled, flattered by his words. "You could."

"Naw, I couldn't."

"You're a lot more powerful than me," she said with a shy smile.

"Are you kiddin'? Ya just just blasted two dozen Heartless to Kingdom Come! I couldn't do that."

"Sure ya could! You're more powerful than you think you are."

"How many years have I been trainin' under Yen Sid? I've only been trainin' ya for a year and you can do spells I can't. You're more powerful than ya realize." He chuckled. "'Sides, ya used to be a Princess of Heart, remember?"

She giggled. "Yeah, until I became your wife and Queen of Disney Castle and Disney Town." Her smile faded a bit. "I couldn't be a Princess of Heart now, anyway... My heart's not pure enough..."

"What're ya talkin' about?" he asked, looking up at her. "You heart's the purest there is!"

Queen Minnie smiled a light, fond smile, but she still felt she didn't deserve his words. "That means a lot to me, Mickey, but... my heart isn't pure..."

He sat up straighter to look at her eye to eye, placing a hand on her cheek. "A' course ya have a pure heart. What makes ya think ya don't?"

She looked away, shutting her eyes as she lowered her hands to her lap. "...Because I'm selfish..."

"Huh?"

"I don't know how I even _have_ a Keyblade..."

"What're ya..."

She turned to him, her eyes glassy. "Because I'm selfish!" Her shoulders shook, her hands clenching into fists in her lap. "How can I have any light inside my heart? All those times you were out saving the worlds, I just wanted you home." She sniffed. "...With me." She whimpered. "I didn't care about the worlds, I only cared about you... I was selfish because..." She sniffed. "...because I only wanted you. I only wanted you home with me." She sniffed again. "I just... wanted you home. I just wanted us to be together again."

"We are together." He placed his finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. "I came home to ya, didn't I? Yer stronger than ya think ya are, kiddo. And yer heart's filled with more light than you know. Why do ya think that Keyblade chose you? I may have loved the adventure of travelin' from world to world, but I couldn't wait to come home to ya, t' tell ya about all my adventures." He moved his hand up to cup her cheek. "If bein' selfish means ya don't have any light in your heart, then I must not have very much in mine either, 'cause all I wanted to do was come home to ya and hold ya."

Minnie sniffed, and wiped a tear from her eye. But it wasn't a tear of pain, but a tear of happiness. His words melting her heart, the ends of her lips curled upward into a shy smile. "R... Really?"

He nodded. "Just knowin' ya where waitin' on me was what kept me goin'. Ya have nothin' to be upset about. Now c'mon, lemme see that cute little smile a' yours." He pulled her close and started tickling her, making her squeak with laughter as joyous giggles erupted from her. After a moment, he stopped tickling her, seeing her smiling again.

"Oh, Mickey..." The young little mouse leaned up and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Thank you." She gazed into his eyes for a second before lifting her hands back up to his torso. "Now let's get you healed up."

King Mickey watched the girl as she concentrated on healing his wounds. He couldn't deny that he was amazed by her quick abilities and powerful magic. Though she was humble and would never admit it, she had a lot of magic prowess inside her.

During his time away a couple of years ago, she had began taking lessons from Yen Sid, his teacher. At first, Yen Sid taught her all the basic spells; Fire, Blizzard, Air, Thunder and Heal. Although she was great at other spells, healing seemed to be a bit of her strong suit. But she could still fire a mean fireball or conjure up a heck of a lightning storm.

Once he returned, she asked him if he could start teaching her magic. He agreed, and her training began the next day. He taught her all the spells he knew and she picked up on them quickly. Before long, both of them were being taught new spells by Yen Sid together, which made the learning process even more enjoyable for the both of them. Then she got her Keyblade, and her magic and other abilities increased ten fold.

She finished healing him, the white glow around her hands diminishing as she lowered them back to her lap. "There. All better."

"Thanks, Min."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Your Majesty."

He rolled his eyes with a grin. "I toldja ya don't hafta call me that."

She giggled. "I know, but like I said before. I like calling you that sometimes." She helped him stand as he zipped up his shirt. Her cheeks pinkened. "Ya know... ya don't... hafta zip up your shirt... Ya look really hot... with it unzipped and open..." She was avoiding looking at him now, her cheeks now as red as his outfit. Even now, he was just too awesome for her mind and body to handle.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. "Perhaps we should wait 'til we get back to the hotel."

"Aw, phooey..." she grumbled cutely, making him laugh. "So where to next?"

"We hafta head back to the First District," he explained. "Make sure it's safe."

"Think there's any Heartless there?"

"If it's like this district, probably."

"This time I'm making sure you don't go running off. We're a team, and we'll do this together." She nodded with a confidant smile.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Welp..." Minnie raised her right hand, True Heart appearing in a flash of light. "Let's go. Time to kick some Heartless butt! Heh heh!"

Mickey blinked. "Man, that's awesome." His own Keyblade appeared in a flash of light.

"Are ya sure ya feel up to it?" she asked, watching him with a concerned eye.

"Are ya kiddin'? I feel like a million munny right now! Whatever ya did worked like a charm." He moved his arms back and forth and cracked his neck. "Let's do it."

She nodded as she smiled. "Together."

With their weapons raised, the mice ran for the doors to the First District, ready to face whatever lay ahead.

To be continued...


	3. Horror Movie Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Hey everyone, and welcome to the 3rd addition to my MDaF archive. The chapter this time around is about Mickey and Minnie - duh. XD They're married in this fic. XD Anywho, this is a fic I've been wanting to work on for quite some time. The concept is while watching TV one evening, a lightning bolt strikes the power lines and somehow pulls the mice into the TV, only it happens to pull them into a horror movie.

Du du duuuuuuuuuu!

...Sorry. :P Anyway, now that they're in the film, they have to survive 'til the end in order to survive. This fic itself will be rated M due to the content, but if you know me by now, then you have nothing to worry about. ;) Also, the title of the fic is still a working one, so it could change later. But if you prefer the title here then just lemme know in a review. ;)

Also, I want to give a big shout out and thanks to all of you that has reviewed, favorited and read my fics. I can't tell you how much I really do appreciate it or how much it means to me. Writing is what I love to do and it pleases me and fills me with joy knowing you enjoy my stories. Your support and reviews and favorites urge me to keep going, and I appreciate every single one. So thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Love you all! ;D So without further ado, I present my next fic...

* * *

HORROR MOVIE HORROR

"Hey, girl, you're finally awake!"

Minnie's eyes shot open. She didn't recognize that voice. She bolted upright, sitting up straight in her seat. Instantly and instinctively, she glanced around her surroundings. At the realization that Mickey was nowhere in sight, fear set in. She was in the back seat of an SUV, and there were three other girls in there with her that she didn't recognize.

"You gave us quite a scare." The same girl to speak was a light brown and black badger. "We were beginning to think you'd sleep all the way there."

"W-Where am I?" Minnie asked, confused and frightened.

The girl driving the SUV was the one to answer. "Well, we're about ten minutes from Colton." She was a silver rat with a white face. "If you hadn't been sleeping the whole time you'd know that already."

Minnie racked her brain trying to make sense of the situation. She glanced at herself to see everything about her her appearance was the same. She was still wearing the same outfit she was wearing at home only moments ago; white tank top, hip-hugger blue jeans and white sneakers. Her bow and gloves were present as well. "And who are you?"

"What, did you hit your head or something?" the rat asked, casting a glance up to the rearview mirror.

"Don't you remember us, Minnie?" the badger asked.

"Yeah, we're best buds!" another girl, a tan hamster, said.

"I don't think..." Minnie tried to make reason of the situation but she couldn't. She placed her thumb and index finger on the sides of the top of her nose under her eyes, trying to calm down and think.

"Do you remember where we're going?" the badger asked.

Minnie shook her head. "Um... No."

The rat driving rolled her eyes. "Jeez, where's your brain at today? We're just a bunch of hot 21-year-old chicks heading to a cabin by the lake for the week."

Minnie then asked the next question on her mind, though she said it to herself. "Where's Mickey?"

"Who?"

Minnie glanced up to see the rat eyeing her in the mirror. "He's my husband."

"Husband?!" the rat shrieked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did you get married?"

"I've been-"

"Ha! You can't be married!"

"I am too married!" Minnie jetted out her left hand, reveling the gold ring to the others. "See?"

"Well, son of a... That's a wedding ring!" the badger said.

"Looks like a cheap piece of crap to me," the rat said with a cocky grin, glancing back to the road.

Minnie felt a sudden strong urge to punch the rat's lights out. "It is not!" She lifted her hand to look at and admire the ring. "It's beautiful. Mickey... my husband... He gave me this ring, he put it on my finger..." Minnie felt like crying. She didn't know where Mickey was or if he was even... No, she couldn't think like that! Knowing she needed to be strong, she pulled herself together as best she could.

"So when'd you get hitched?" the hamster asked.

"Yeah, and how come you didn't tell us?" the badger added.

"Well, I..."

"We never knew you had a man," the rat said. "What's he like?"

"Well... He's a mouse like me, a little taller, cute big round ears, big brown eyes..."

"Sorry, ain't seen him," the rat dismissed.

"He's gotta be here!" Minnie exclaimed. "He has to be!"

"Will you chillax, Mouse," the rat said. "We haven't seen-"

"Uh-oh, company," the badger said, glancing out the rear window.

Minnie turned around in her seat to stare out the rear window. Behind the SUV was an old black and white Dodge Ramcharger with a red and blue TwinSonic light bar on the roof. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"Better pull over," the hamster advised.

Minnie squenched her eyes, looking closely into the windshield of the police SUV. Wait... Those ears... Those big round ears! Her heart leapt. "Pull over!"

"I dunno... Think I can outrun 'im?" the rat asked.

"No! Pull over! I know him!" Minnie said.

The rat cursed under her breath and pulled the SUV off to the side of the road. "Think if I flashed him he'd let us go?"

Minnie's face reddened in anger and shock. "Don't even think about it! Unless you want a black eye, keep your shirt down and your jeans up, got it?" Minnie immediately unbuckled herself and flung open the door, jumping out of the SUV. And sure enough, much to her relief and joy, her Mickey was getting out of the older SUV and running up to her. "Mickey!"

"Minnie!" He swept the little girl mouse up in his arms, holding her tight.

Minnie held him in her arms for a bit, finally allowing her tears to fall. But this time they were tears of joy. After a brief moment, both pulled apart a little to look at each other, making sure that this was real. "Are you okay?" she asked, raising a hand to cup his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Are you?" he replied.

She nodded. "Yeah. I am now." Smiling warmly, she leaned up and kissed him, then embraced him again. "Oh, Mickey... I was so worried... I didn't know where you were, if you were alright..."

"Shh," he shushed her. "It's okay. I'm here now." She hugged him tight, afraid that if she let him go that he'd disappear again. "We've got to find a way out of here."

At that, she remembered their situation. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Where are we anyway? I mean, what is this place?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think... we're in that horror movie."

Her eyes widened. "What?! B-But how? How did we end up in the movie?"

"Musta been that lightning... I dunno. I'm not Professor Von Drake, but I reckon it somehow pulled us into this movie."

"Then... how do we get out?" she asked.

"We'll get out of here," he assured her. He offered her a reassuring smile and she did feel herself relax a little.

The sound of doors closing got the young couple's attention, and Minnie turned to see the other three girls walking up to them. "Oh, perfect..." she muttered.

"Well, hello, there," the girl rat said, rather flirtasiosly towards Mickey, making Minnie's blood begin to boil. "And who might you be?"

"My husband," Minnie pointed out matter of factly in a back-off manner, giving a proud smirk in the rat's direction.

"Wow, Minnie, you failed to tell us how good looking your man was, or that he was a cop."

Minnie glanced at Mickey to see he was indeed wearing a police uniform. Dark brown pants with a green T-shirt and brown jacket over the shirt. He was dressed as a cop. She'd been so excited from seeing him that she failed to notice his get-up. She ignored the rat and turned back to her companion. "So what do we do now?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, Minnie?" the rat cut in.

Minnie turned to the girl with a dull expression, then sighed in annoyance. "This is my husband Mickey. Mickey, this is..." She paused. She didn't know the girl's names.

"Rhonda," the rat said.

"Helen," the hamster said.

"And I'm Betty," the badger said.

"Yeah. So anyway, what do we do now?" Minnie asked her companion again.

"Well, we were all going to Colton for the week. There's a cabin by the lake there and we were all going to have some fun in the sun!" Rhonda batted her eyes at Mickey. "You're welcome to join us."

Minnie gave the girl an icy glare. She cleared her throat and held up her left hand, showing the gold ring again, an indication he was hers and for Rhonda to stay away from him if she valued her life.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do is wait until another lightning bolt sends us back," Mickey mused.

"We could be stuck here for hours, or even days!" Minnie exclaimed.

"The movie's only two hours long," Mickey explained with a light grin.

"Uhh, I have no idea what you're talking about, but we need to get going. We're only minutes away from Colton and we need to get there before dusk," Rhonda interrupted.

"I guess we might as well go with it for now. Nothin' else we can do," Mickey reasoned.

Minnie's head rolled back as she groaned. "Uhhg. Fine. But I won't like it."

To be continued...


	4. Magical Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Hey, guys, and welcome to my 4th chapter of my drabbles and ficlets archive. Now this drabble here is something of a Halloween treat for you guys. This is gonna be another full-length story. I've been thinking about this story for over a year now. The concept is that in this story, Mickey is a wizard and Minnie is a witch. Both are from different towns or might be from the same village, but they meet and fall for one another, thus they start sneaking out to see each other every day or so. I've got a streamlined plot developed, but it still needs work. So here is the meeting scene for you guys. ;)

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

MAGICAL LOVE

She sat there, in the field of flowers, looking up at the moon in the sky. It was a clear, crisp night. The air was cool, but not freezing. The young girl sighed as she leaned back, her purple pumps shifting on the grass. She'd only just found this clearing a couple days ago. While exploring the woods, she found this spot. Nestled amongst the trees, it lay untouched by anybody. A large pond with crystal clear water sat at the bottom of a small hill which had daisies growing about it. The moon shone bright in the pond below her, giving off a beautiful reflection. It was a beautiful night. So peaceful, so quiet.

Snap.

Her ears twitched and perked at the snapping of a twig in the woods behind her, and she sat up straighter, listening. She could make out soft footsteps amongst the trees - one person. She stood up, her hands beginning to glow with a white aura. "Who's there?!"

A figure emerged from beyond the trees, but definitely not what she expected.

He was a mouse like her.

His hands were raised but no glow came from them or from him.

"Whoa, easy, I'm not gonna hurtcha." His voice was surprisingly calm and soothing.

She didn't let her guard down. "W-Who are you?" She tried to hide the shakiness in her voice.

He began to approach slowly. "Easy, don't go blastin' me to Kingdom Come." He saw the glow around her hands and seemed suddenly surprised. "You're a witch, aren'tcha?" He sounded more excited than anything.

The glow around her hands began to fade as she lowered her hands slowly to her sides. "Yes." She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Well, ya see, I-I'm a wizard."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You... Y-You are?"

"Y-Yeah! See?" He raised his right hand and it began to glow with a brilliant white light. He approached her a little more, and it was then that she was able to make out his features. Dressed in black pants, shoes, shirt and a red robe, he looked rather dashing to the young girl. He was very cute, she had to admit. And his voice was... well, smooth as silk. "I'm Mickey." The warm yet shy smile he offered seemed to do wonders to her heart.

The smaller mouse gave a little curtsy as she smiled a sweet smile which set the boy's heart in motion. "I'm Minnie." As she looked up at his face, she couldn't help but notice the moonlight reflecting in his eyes. His eyes were a soft, warm dark brown, the same brown eye color as her. He liked her name. It suited her. Miniature mouse, Minnie Mouse. Yep. Perfect for the tiny mouse.

"So what're ya doin' wanderin' around here in the middle of the night?" He cocked his head in confusion.

Minnie's smile faded a bit but she tried not to show it. "I just... wanted to get some fresh air." It was a ruse, and she felt bad for lying to him.

"Shouldja really be out here by yerself?" he questioned.

"Hey, I can handle myself, thank you very much," she defended matter of factly.

"I didn't say ya couldn't." He held up his hands. "Just sayin' there's things out here that's dangerous."

"Well, what about you? How come you're out here in the middle of the night?" She placed her hands on her hips.

He gave a slight grin. "'Cause this is my spot."

Whoops. Minnie's expression turned from curious to one of someone that just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "You're... spot...?"

"Yep. Found this place a while back. Been comin' to it for weeks now."

Her right hand raised to her mouth. "O-Oh... I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"So whattaya think about it?"

"H-Huh?"

He walked past her, looking out over the pond before turning back to her. "Neat place, isn't it?"

"Well, y-yes. It's quite lovely."

He sat down on the grass, and patted the spot beside him. "Wanna join me? I won't bite."

His carefree and easygoing attitude was charming and amusing, and somehow little Minnie found herself moving to sit down but just a few feet from him on the spot he'd gestured to. "Thank you." Her voice ws low but soft and sweet, and he could tell she was shy. She sat with her legs pulled up close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"So how long have ya been hangin' out here?" he asked, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"I just found it the other day," was her soft answer.

"So how come you were in the forest this late at night?"

She got a little defensive. "Just out getting some fresh air."

He could sense her sudden attitude change. "Hey, if there's somethin' ya don't wanna talk about, that's fine. I respect your privacy. I won't pry."

She glanced back to him out of the corner of her eye, avoiding looking at him. That was just it. She wanted to talk about her problem and get it off her chest. She wanted him to pry and make her spill her guts out to him. Deciding to change the subject... "It's nothing. I'm okay, really." This time she turned back to him, offering a little smile. "Anyway, I found this amazing place and decided to stick around for a bit."

"Yeah, it's a nice little place. Peaceful, calm, relaxing."

"It's like we're the only to people on earth." Minnie's cheeks tinted pink when she realized she'd said it in a more dreamy way than a statement. She calmly leaned back like him, resting one arm behind her head as she rested her free hand on her stomach.

Mickey turned to look at her. Her attire was simple; a purple velvet shirt with a yellow V design on the front that had blue rhinestones embellished on it and black see-through cut sleeves, black hip-hugger jeans and black shoes. She wore a purple hairbow instead of a witch hat. From her position, he could see her top had raised up a bit, revealing a bit of her stomach and sides. "So what level are ya?"

She turned to him, her dark brown eyes containing genuine interest. "Hm?"

"I said what level witch are ya?"

"Oh, um... level 4.

"Really?!" He sounded excited.

"Why? What level wizard are you?"

"I just moved to level 5!"

Her eyes widened. "Really?" A smile found her face as she rolled onto her side facing him. "Did you learn fire?"

"Yep! It was hard, but I did it! Didja learn ice?"

"Yup! Took me a while, but I learned it!" She moved her arm to prop up her upper body. "How's your teleportation?"

"It's... getting there," he admitted shyly.

Minnie giggled. "Don't worry, it took me a while to learn that one too." Then an idea struck her. "I can... h-help you with it if you'd like..." _Oh, please say yes, please say yes._

"Sure!"

_YES!_

"Wonderful!" She sat up, becoming excited. "I can teach you all I know about it."

"Thanks! Any spell you havin' trouble with?"

"What?" she asked curiously.

He sat up, his cheeks now a slight shade of red which she thought to be adorable. "I-I mean, is there, ya know... any spell yer havin' trouble with? If you're gonna help me with a spell, it's only fair for me to help you."

The little mouse's cheeks pinkened. This was too good to be true. "Oh, um... Well, my lightning magic could use a little work..."

"Perfect! I know that spell! I can teach ya in a flash! Lighting humor, get it?"

Minnie giggled at him. His attempt at a joke was cute, and it was funny. "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

For the next several minutes the two young mice talked about a few different spells, and Minnie found herself having a really great time. It helped her to take her mind off her troubles at home. But before long, she realized how late it was getting. She really hated to leave but she knew she didn't have a choice.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized as she stood up. "It's getting late and I have to get home."

He stood up. "Yeah, I should probably get goin' too."

"Thank you for letting me join you, it was fun," she smiled honestly, a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Aw, no prob, kiddo. Thanks for offerin' to help me with that spell."

"You're welcome. Thank you, too."

"Aw, it was nothin'."

"I better get going." She really didn't want to leave and she knew he could tell it from the sound of her voice. "Is there someplace I can meet you tomorrow?"

"How 'bout right here?" he suggested.

She smiled. "Perfect. I'll see ya 'round five tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. See ya then."

Minnie looked into his eyes for a few seconds before forcing herself to pull away from his entrancing gaze. She started to sprint toward the trees when she heard him call to her.

"Hey, can ya get home okay?"

She stopped and turned back to him with a confidant smile. "Of course!" She raised her right hand as it began to glow. "I'm a witch, remember?" She gave him a wink and waved. "See ya tomorrow, Mickey!"

"See ya, Minnie!" As Mickey watched her sprint off through the trees, he begin to grin a goofy grin. "I'll be here."

As Minnie exited the woods, she stopped and leaned against a tree, taking a few deep breaths. She was trying to steady her heart. Not from the run, but from the meeting with the cutest boy she'd ever seen. Her heart was a flutter inside her chest. As she thought back to his face, his smile, his eyes, she smiled dreamily. She cast a glance back to the woods. "I'll be there, Mickey. I promise."

To be continued...


	5. Of Love and Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Happy Halloween, mortals, mwa ha ha! And welcome to the 5th entry in my Mousy Drabbles and Ficlets archive. This fic is about Mickey and Minnie. They're married in this story. This particular piece is from a full-length fic that I am dying to do. I've been itching to do this fic for over a year now and I'm highly excited for it. Once I finish my Three Hearts, One Love fic, this fic is the one I'm gonna get started on next. So I don't wanna explain too much about the story here in this note 'cause I want you all to be surprised. ;D Also, I want to give a big shout out and thanks to my pal Chlstarr for her ideas and on this fic. Thanks a bunch pal! ;D And I want to say that with this new story and the Magical Love one, I've decided to make what I'm calling my Fantasy Series. This will be stories that feature the mice in alternate realms or universes, just like in Magical Love, Of Love and Blood, Disrim and any others I have in mind. ;D But here is a scene from my next full-length fic...

* * *

OF LOVE AND BLOOD

A sudden loud crash erupted from inside the warehouse, the sound of metal and banging coming from within. The girl laying amongst the turned over drums looked up at the other girl that had delivered the blow.

The young mouse looked down at the racoon with a smirk, placing her hands on her hips as she tilted her weight to one side. "Are ya gonna talk now?"

The racoon panted. "How... How could you be so strong? It's not possible...! You're just a..."

"...A fledgling?" Minnie finished with a grin, baring her fangs. "I may be a fledgling, but I'm still a vampire."

"But..." The racoon growled. "Fledglings aren't supposed to be that strong! There's no way you could be a young fledgling and have that much power!"

"Fledgling or not, I'm still an S-Class super monster," Minnie said.

"But you're only a fledgling!" the racoon exclaimed. "Fledglings aren't supposed to be that strong!"

Minnie chuckled. "I've got a great teacher. And he knows how to train me."

The racoon coughed. "That would explain your abilities... But your powers..."

Minnie smirked. "Heh, like I said. I've got a great teacher. And he's trained me well."

The racoon growled and jumped up from the drum barrels she had been knocked into and lunged at the slightly smaller, quite younger mouse, who dodged her fist with ease. "What?" She turned back to see the mouse still standing with her hands on her hips.

"Now... Are ya gonna tell me why ya attacked my husband, or..." Minnie's eyes flashed from deep brown to blood red. "...do I hafta beat it outta ya?"

The racoon hissed. "You little...! I'll rip you apart!" She lunged back, but it was futile. Minnie delivered a quick kick to the racoon's stomach, sending her flying back into another drum.

"How long you gonna keep this up?" Minnie asked, quirking a brow at the other vampire. "Just tell me what I want to know and I won't kick your butt as much."

"You sniveling little...!" The racoon jumped up but was abruptly stopped by a kick to her stomach, knocking her back down.

Minnie lowered her leg and crossed her arms. "You're not making this easy on yourself, ya know." She stepped closer. "Look... all I want to know is why you attacked my guy. You tell me who sent you, and I'll let you go. Simple as that."

The racoon spat blood toward the mouse, but missed. "I won't tell you anything."

Minnie clicked her tongue as she looked down at the racoon, but remained silent. "Hm. Have it your way. I can keep going. I'm not tired yet."

"You... You think you can win? Ha!" The racoon suddenly began to laugh. "You're dealing wth something much bigger than you realize... You can't win! You're all going to suffer! Ha ha! You and your whole team!" The racoon smirked. "And I think we can start with your dear little husband."

Minnie's eyes flashed red, and she lunged at the racoon with sudden speed, gripping her hand around the racoon's throat. "You lay one hand on him and I will show you the meaning of the word 'suffer'. What you've been through tonight is nothing compared to what you'll feel if you even get near him."

The racoon grinned. "Seems like... I hit a nerve... Wonder what the best course of action would be? Spike through the heart, burned to death, decapitation?"

Minnie growled and tightened her grip on the racoon's windpipe, making the latter gasp for air. "Don't. You. Touch him! You even come near him and I will hunt you down and make you regret it." She released her grip and stood up, the racoon coughing as she gasped for air. "You tell your boss that we won't give up and that we're not afraid. That we _will_ fight if nessecery."

A sudden crash echoed through the warehouse, causing Minnie to look behind her to the source of the commotion. She smiled when she saw her friends and team standing at the now destroyed doorway of the building, her husband and trainer in the front and center of the three. Minnie rushed over to the group, instantly being swept up into the arms of her companion.

"Are ya okay? Are ya hurt?" he asked, frantically.

Minnie only chuckled as she caressed his cheek with her hand. "I'm okay, Mickey. Thanks."

The racoon watched with a half closed eye as the mouse ran over to the group, particularly to the male mouse standing in front of the group, who looked to be looking her over for injuries. "And who's that wimp?"

Mickey set Minnie down as she turned to the racoon, one arm around his waist, smiling with a satisfied smile as she licked her lips. "My husband. And my teacher and trainer."

The other two in the group stepped forward, one a male rabbit, the other a female cat.

"This the chick that tried to hurt Mick?" the rabbit asked, his fists balled and raised.

"Yeah, it's her," Minnie answered.

"So how badly did you beat her up?" the cat asked, looking at the mouse with a grin.

Minnie snickered. "I just showed her that she doesn't mess with my man." She looked up at Mickey as she squeezed her grip around his waist.

"Great. Now that you've kicked her butt, we can have a shot at her," the rabbit said.

"Hold on, Oswald," the cat said, "Minnie's already beat her to a pulp. Why not let me take a crack at it?"

The rabbit bowed with a grin. "Have at it, Ortensia."

Ortensia cracked her knuckles as she took a step forward. "Did she talk?"

Minnie shook her head. "Her lip's tight. She wouldn't say anything. But she did mention something about us dealing with something much bigger than we thought."

Mickey looked toward the racoon. "What does that mean? Who sent you? What do you know?"

The racoon slowly stood. "You think I'm going to tell you fools? Ha! You're more naive than you look. Enjoy your lives while you can, because soon you'll all be hanging from your necks above my master's fireplace as a trophy! Ha ha!" The racoon jumped through the skylight in the warehouse, breaking through it, causing the others to shield their eyes from the falling shards. Mickey crouched ready to go after the racoon when he suddenly felt a familiar hand gripping his arm.

"Let her go."

"But she's getting away!" Mickey exclaimed, standing.

"I told her to tell her boss that we weren't going to give up and that we would fight if we had to," Minnie explained.

"That's not the last we'll see of her," Ortensia said, looking up at the night sky though the broken skylight.

"Maybe not, but one thing's for sure." Minnie smiled confidently. "We'll be ready."

The other three smiled and nodded.

"How'dja get here so fast?" Mickey asked. "I knew ya were fast but jeez..."

Minnie giggled. "Hey, someone mess with you, they gotta deal with me."

Ortensia laughed. "Well, I think you certainly showed her that."

Mickey placed his hands on Minnie's waist. "So you're not hurt?"

Minnie smiled up into those big, adorable brown eyes of his. "Nah, I'm okay, sweetie. Thanks. Besides, I'm a vampire, remember? _You're_ the one that made me a vampire. I _can_ heal myself, ya know."

Mickey chuckled, moving one hand behind his head. "I know, heh. Just makin' sure yer alright."

Minnie stood on her tiptoes as she leaned up to peck his lips. "I know. Thanks for caring about me."

"Oh, come on!" Oswald groaned, "Just get a room already, will ya?" He turned and started to walk out of the warehouse with Ortensia following him, laughing at her own husband's reactions.

The mouse couple laughed and returned to their normal forms, their fangs disappearing as they started walking out of the warehouse. Minnie linked her arm around Mickey's as they walked out, the two sharing a smile and a little cuddle as they walked.

Oswald climbed onto his black 1986 Honda Shadow as Ortensia climbed on behind him and put on her helmet.

"Ortensia and I will see what we can dig up," Oswald said as he put on his helmet.

"Gotcha. Minnie and I will see what we can find out too," Mickey said as he and Minnie approached their black 1977 Chevy Silverado.

Oswald gave his brother a thumbs up. "See ya in the morning!" He revved up the bike as Ortensia wrapped her arms around his waist, and the two tore off into the night, leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

Mickey chuckled as he opened the driver door for Minnie, who climbed inside and slid over to the center of the seat. He climbed inside and put the key in the ignition. "And yer sure yer okay?"

Minnie smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, baby. Totally, A okay. Really." She showed him her arms and pulled her red vest up to the bottom of her breasts, showing him her stomach. "See, nothing. No scars, cuts, nothing. I'm fine." She let go of her top and looked back up to him with a slight sly smile. "Would you feel better if I let you examine me from head to toe?"

Mickey grinned as he quirked a brow. "Exactly how do you mean that?"

Minnie smiled slyly though half lidded eyes as she raised up, standing on her left knee on the seat, her right foot in the floor board, and slipped her arms around his neck. "Exactly the way you think I mean it..." Entering stage two of her vampire form, Minnie bared her little fangs as she smiled devilishly at him. "Why don't you check me out?"

"Oh, I'm already doin' that," Mickey grinned.

Minnie giggled, her cheeks flushing pink as she licked her lips. "You know what I mean."

"Sooo... head home?"

Minnie looked out the windshield. The moon was full and bright and the stars illuminated the night sky beautifully. She turned back to him with a twinkle in her eye. "How about we go to the park? Ya know, to our favorite spot?"

He grinned. "At night? In the park? Under the moonlight?"

She nodded excitedly and vigorously. "Uh-huh! It'll be sooo romantic and fun! Hee hee!"

He chuckled. "How could I say no to that face, those eyes and that smile? Ya got it, kiddo."

Minnie giggled and kissed his lips as she hugged him. "Hee hee! This is gonna be so much fun!" She returned to her normal state as she sat back down in her seat next to him and buckled her seat belt.

He turned the key, the 425 horsepower, 454 big-block V-8 coming to life, and buckled his seat belt. "We gonna spend the night there, or in the truck, or are we goin' home?"

"Hmm... How about we just spend the night in the truck?" she suggested with a hopeful smile. "This seat's plenty big enough, and it's really comfy too."

He smiled with a nod. "Sounds good. How 'bout we stop and get a pizza on the way?"

"Ooh, sounds wonderful!" She chuckled. "Pizza under the moonlight, followed by some cuddling, then..." She blushed. "...wherever the night takes us... then sleeping together inside the truck..." She sighed dreamily as she batted her long lashes at him. "Sounds soo romantic."

"Then that's what we'll do, m'lady!"

"Yay!" Minnie pecked his cheek as the two pulled out and headed for town. No sense in not enjoying a peaceful, beautiful night together.

To be continued...


	6. Of Love and Blood (2)

I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever:

Squad Unit 19: Hey ya'll, and welcome to the 6th chapter of my archive. Now this chapter is another piece to my vampire story, so I hope you'll enjoy it. ;D Also, I want to dedicate this story to Mickey and Minnie, and wish them a happy birthday and anniversary today.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

OF LOVE AND BLOOD

The music was soothing. The notes filled the room with a soft sound as she played. And it was music to his ears. Rounding the corner into the den, he found her there, playing the piano. Smiling, he began quietly walking up to her. He made his way up to her and leaned against the piano. Having sensed his presence, she opened her eyes to smile up at him, but continued to play.

He watched as her fingers moved across the ivory keys with such a fluid and simple motion, it was mesmerizing to watch. And what also amazed him was how she could play so well and keep her eyes closed. He knew she could play, she'd told him she used to. But it was simply amazing to watch her. Every little bit she'd open her eyes to smile up at him, happy that she had him for an audience.

And when her song was done, she opened her eyes as she leaned her head back to see him smiling down upon her.

"Ya know, yer amazing on that thing, don'tcha?"

Her cheeks pinkened from his compliment as she adverted her gaze only briefly. "Thanks, but it's nothing."

"Are ya kidding? You could do it as a professional thing, travel the world and play in exotic places."

She smiled. "It does sound nice, but..."

He cocked his head. "But what?"

"Traveling the world just to play just doesn't seem to be my thing. Not enough excitement in it." She giggled. "Besides, I can stay right here and play for you. That's what matters to me. That's what makes me happy." She sensed there was something on his mind. "Something wrong?"

He looked away for a moment, the weight of his thought bearing down on him heavily. "I just feel that I'm holding you back..."

She was shocked as to why he would think that. "What're you talking about? You're not holding me back from anything."

"Ya have so much ya could be doin' with yer life, why would you wanna spend it here?"

She stood up, lifting a hand to brush his cheek as she smiled fondly at him. "Because _you're_ here. With you is where I belong."

He looked away. "I still feel that... that I'm holding you back..."

"Mickey..." She moved closer, gently turning his head so his eyes would meet hers. "Never, ever think that. You're not holding me back from anything. If anything, you've made me better."

He looked at her with confusion. "Huh? How?"

"You gave me something to believe in, to fight for, to live for. You gave my life a whole new meaning, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"But... I turned ya... I made ya what I am. And ya know already what that's like."

"And I don't regret my decision." She caressed his cheek as she moved her free hand up to rub his shoulder. "I don't regret becoming a vampire, nor have I ever. And I would rather fight evil alongside you than to live a boring life with no excitement. I knew what I was getting into when ya transformed me, and I was prepared to face whatever lay ahead just to be with you and protect you. That was my choice, and I'm happy I made it."

He smiled. "Promise?"

She returned it. "Promise."

He slipped his arms around her tiny waist as he pulled her warm body against his own. "I don't know what I'd do without ya, kiddo. I'm surprised I survived this long."

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she slipped her arms around his neck, leaning comfortably into his warm, lightly muscular body. "I feel the exact same way." She leaned up to peck his lips, and he tasted the sweet peppermint taste of her lips and breath. "And I know I couldn't survive without you now."

"Can ya promise me somethin'? Promise me you'll always stay here, with me."

She smiled warmly up into his eyes. "I already have. I made that promise the day I knew I was in love with you. But I promise again anyway." She giggled softly and cutely. "Will you make me the same promise?"

He gave her body a loving squeeze. "Already have, Min."

"Oh, Mickey..."

The two young mice shared a loving kiss in the soft glow of the candle-lit room. In the peaceful silence, the only sound they could here were the beating of their hearts, and he could hear the soft moans coming from her as they indulged in the kiss. After a few seconds, they slowly pulled apart, their eyes meeting one another as the soft candle light glow reflected in them.

Minnie pulled away from him and sat back down on the seat in front of the piano. "So, any particular song you'd like to hear, Master?" she asked with a sweet and playful smile. As he grinned, she saw his fangs, sending delightful shivers down her spine.

"Hmm... How about..." He walked slowly around behind her, and she gave a soft sigh as she felt his arms slip around her waist. "...something we both can play?"

"Mm, I really like where this is going..." she said, leaning back into his touch.

Kneeling on his knees behind her, Mickey moved his face in closer and softly kissed the side of her neck.

"Ooh..." Minnie cooed, her little tail quivering as she tilted her head, giving him easier access.

"I love ya, ya know that?" His warm breath upon her sensitive skin sent pleasurable shivers through her body.

"Mm... Not as much as I love you..." She felt his fangs graze her skin lightly, and her body shook with delight. She knew what he wanted, and she was happy to give it to him.

He felt her tilt her head to the side, acknowledging his unsaid request. They just had that special connection. "You sure?"

She grinned surely. "Heh, go for it." She felt his fangs graze her skin once more, then felt them enter. "Ooh... Mickey..." she moaned in pleasurful delight, her mind becoming foggy instantly. Her moans were the same ones she made during all their intimate moments in their bedroom, and other places... She unconsciously raised a hand to stroke his cheek while he sucked a little of her blood. After just ten seconds or so, he pulled away, kissing the area he'd bitten softly. She turned her face to him and smiled softly. "Mm... I love it when you do that."

He lifted himself up off the floor and sat down beside her on the bench, moving one arm around her waist. She happily leaned against him, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. He was going to suggest they play a song together on the piano, but noticed that familiar twinkle in her eyes. She raised up and moved one leg across his lap, slipping her arms around his neck as she straddled him.

"Now it's my turn..." she grinned, baring her little fangs as she licked them seductively.

"Have at it, doll," he replied, tilting his head to allow her easy access.

Minnie didn't want to just do it. No, she wanted to take every opportunity to show her lover just how much he meant to her. Though that itself would be impossible. Leaning in, she swept her lips softly over his neck, sucking lightly and leaving little hickeys in her wake. "I love you, Master..." she cooed, lovingly and playfully against his neck, letting her little tongue tickle his skin. "Mmm... I love you, Mickey..." She got a soft sigh from him as she gently sucked on his neck with her lips, not yet using her tiny fangs, and she smiled with satisfaction knowing she was making him feel good.

By now, he'd moved his hands up to rest on her slender hips, feeling the waist of her black, leathery jeans and silver belt. He grinned to himself. She loved doing this to him. Teasing him and playing with him at the same time. And he always just let her have her fun. Then he felt her kiss him softly on his neck, and knowing what she wanted, titled his head, allowing her to do so. Little Minnie smiled and placed one more kiss on the same spot before gently and softly sinking her fangs into his skin. Her moan was met with a groan from him. She made sure not to hurt him, always made sure her love bites were as soft and pleasurful as possible. He felt no pain as he always did, just a warm rush of pleasure going down his spine. After sucking his blood for about ten seconds, she pulled away from him, kissing the spot she had bitten several times before finally licking it and pulling her head back to look at him.

"Thanks, love." She licked her lips and fangs, smiling with tinted cheeks. She leaned close, resting her forehead against his as she hugged him closer in her arms and felt him do the same to her, going back into her normal form. For several seconds the two just stayed there, gazing into each other's eyes, neither saying a word but letting their gaze and the sounds of their hearts speak for them. She finally pulled her head back a little, still looking him in the eye. "Mickey... Thank you."

"For what?"

She brushed her nose against his. "For giving me what you have, for making me what I am, for loving me..." Her cheeks were flushed, but her warm smile remained.

"I owe you a thanks," he said. "You make me feel more powerful than I ever have. You saved me from being alone, from goin' insane. You gave me a reason to keep fightin'." He looked into her eyes as he pulled her body closer. "Thank you too."

Minnie leaned into his grip. "I feel the exact same way. Hm, guess we're even then." She chuckled softly. "And please... Do me a favor..."

"Name it."

"Anytime you're feeling down like you were, please tell me. Don't keep it bottled up inside you. I'm your wife, and you're my husband. We're a team, remember." She pressed her body against his. "Don't burden yourself with something if you don't have to. Let me help you. We're in this together. I love you, don't ever forget that."

Mickey smiled at the tiny mouse straddling his lap. "As long as you agree you'll do the same."

She pecked his lips sweetly. "Deal. Cross my heart." Sharing a smile, they touched noses.

"So what kinda song would you like to play?" He leaned in, nuzzling her soft little neck.

"Ooh... One that we can both play together... as one rhythm..." She leaned into his nuzzles, letting her mind get lost in his undying affection.

She smelled of lavender, and a kind of perfume. "What kinda perfume is that?" he asked, pulling away to look at her. "Smells good."

Her cheeks turned as red as her vest. "I-It's... Midnight Passion... I knew you'd like it, s-so that's why I got it..."

Midnight Passion? Yep, he knew where this night was going. "Well, it smells good!" He leaned in and nuzzled her neck once more, making her body tremble with delight in his arms.

"Mickey..." she cooed, feeling his loving nuzzles. Yep, she knew where this night was going too. "Ooohh..." She moaned suddenly when she felt his lips against her neck.

He pulled back. "Ya taste as delicious as ya smell." His smile was coy and sly, which made her tail twitch with delight.

She leaned closer, pressing her front against his as she smiled slyly at him. "Whaddaya say we get started on that song? I'm in the mood for some music makin'."

"Sounds-" He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Is it your brother?"

"Yep."

"You gonna get it?"

"Nope." He tossed it onto the couch off to the side.

She grinned. "Good choice." She giggled as he stood up, her keeping her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. She pecked his lips as he carried her over to the stairs and started up them. "We'll call him back in about an hour."

He grinned. "Or two."

She matched it with a giggle. "Or three." The two chuckled as they headed upstairs together.

Oswald groaned as he pressed the Call End button on his phone. "Darn it, Mick, where are ya now?" It wasn't important, he just wanted to tell his brother and sister-in-law that there was a good movie playing at the theater. He slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Jeez, those two are hard to get a hold of sometimes..."

"Ohh, Oswaaallld!" he heard his wife say in a sing-song voice from upstairs.

Oswald jumped out of his chair and sprinted upstairs. "Coming, honeybunch!" He chuckled. "Heckuva lot better than a movie anyday!"

To be continued...


	7. Of Love and Blood (3)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever. Nor do I own anything affiliated with the artist Belinda Carlisle.

Squad Unit 19: Hey everybody, and welcome to my 7th chapter of my archive. This next drabble is also set within my vampire story, which I assure you is going to be epic. ;D Anyway, again, don't wanna spoil too much, but here's a little mousy bit for you guys this Thanksgiving to nibble on. Hope ya'll enjoy it, and Happy Thanksgiving! Love you all! ;)

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

OF LOVE AND BLOOD

She was a little nervous. Okay, more than a little. It was the first time she'd done anything like this, especially in front of so many people. Oh, sure, she'd done it lots of times at home, but that was only with her husband watching. Now there were hundreds out there, waiting to see what she could do.

Minnie took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Could she really do this? Was she really good enough to be out there?

"Ya ready, Min?"

Minnie turned at her husband's voice, his silky smooth voice helping to calm her a little. "I think so."

He handed her a headset. "Here's your headset. Everything's set and ready to go. Just waitin' on you gals to go out there."

"Mickey..." She looked up at him. "Am I really good enough to go out there?"

He gawked. "Are ya kiddin'?! Yer a natural! Yer the best there is!"

She knew that last bit was an exasperation on his part, but it flattered her nonetheless. He gave her a sympathetic look. "Nervous?"

"A little..." she admitted meekly, looking down.

"Just try imagining everyone is naked," he offered. She looked up at him with a befuddled expression, mixed with shock and amusement as his attempt to help her. It sank in and he smacked his forehead. "Ya know what, never mind... Ferget I said that."

She snickered at him, then her cheeks flushed. "I could try imagining _you_ naked, but that would only turn me on a lot..." Her gaze fell. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all..."

"Hey..."

His fingers lifted her face to meet his, and she felt her heart fly away the moment she saw his warm brown eyes and gentle smile.

"Yer gonna be great. I don't think that, I know it. I've seen ya play, and you've got skills. If ya don't wanna do it,  
just say so. We can let another group on stage. No biggie. But whether or not ya do it, yer always a winner in my eyes."

Minnie blinked to clear her vision, supressing tears of happiness, his final words strumming the chords of her heart. Not saying a word, she latched herself onto him in a tight hug. "Thanks, Mickey." Those were the only words she could manage, and those couldn't even fully express the gratitude and love she felt for him right now. Pulling away, she smiled surely. "I'll do it. You've went through all this trouble to set this up, so it's the least I could do. Besides, I don't wanna disappoint you." She gave him a cute wink.

"Alright, if yer sure. The others ready?"

"We're ready."

The mice turned to see Ortensia standing off to the side, hands on her hips, smiling. And their newest friend, Rachel, walked up alongside the cat.

"Ready to rock."

Minnie turned to her husband and nodded. "We're ready."

"Alright! Aw, man, this is gonna be so epic!" He got on his headset. "Oswald, they're set." Mickey looked back to his little wife. "Go out there and show 'em what yer made of." His kissed her cheek, making her melt and her cheeks flush.

"You got it, doll," she smiled.

Rachel and Ortensia sprinted past Minnie out onto the stage, the raven with her drumsticks in hand and the cat with her bass guitar.

Minnie gripped her guitar, giving her lover a nod. "Let's rock this place."

"Great. Everything's set, so jus' gimme a signal when yer ready."

"Roger." Minnie quickly wrapped her companion into a hug, then pulled back and stood on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. "Thanks, Mickey. You're the best." She gave him a little wave as she sprinted out on stage, double checking her guitar. She turned back to the rest of her band to ensure they were ready. Rachel nodded, and Ortensia gave her a thumbs up. "Alright, guys, let's rock and roll!" Minnie gave her partner a thumbs up, who started lifting the curtain.

Minnie quickly checked her attire to make sure everything looked okay. Her red and black pleated scooter skirt was straight, her black button up sleeveless vest was fine, and her belt and hair bow were okay. She checked her guitar, making sure it was in tune. As a final touch, she went into her second vampire form, baring her fangs.

Another voice came over the speakers in the building. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our next performers - a vampire trio ready to bring down the house - Girls of the Night!"

"It's now or never..." Minnie said to herself.

The curtain raised and the spotlights turned on, and the audience began to clap.

Minnie switched on her headset as she looked out over the crowd. "Hey, everbody! Welcome to the show and thanks for coming tonight. I hope ya'll enjoy it. The song we're gonna do is a golden oldie, but..." The young mouse turned to her husband, who stood backstage out of view to everyone in the audience, but not out of view from the stage, and smiled at him. "...I want to dedicate this to a very special person in my life. Someone that has made my life better, and given me a purpose, a reason." She turned back to the stage. "I think of him every time I hear this song, so this song's for him." She gripped her guitar. "Let's rock!"

The three girls started to sing into their mics. It was Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda Carlisle. The three girls just sang with no music until it was time for the drop of the drums and bass. At the drop of the beats, Rachel hit the drums and Ortensia started strumming her bass as Minnie began playing her pink and black guitar.

Then Minnie started singing the lead as the band played. The white strobe lights flashed as the first part of the song was sung, and Minnie tapped her heel on the stage floor as she sang and played her guitar. Behind her, Ortensia played her bass and Rachel played her drums.

As the second part began, Minnie began walking down the runway, struting her stuff as the multicolored lights began to flash. After she finished her part, the group started playing just the music. Then Ortensia and Rachel did the background vocals as the music played on.

Then Minnie started singing again. After singing the chorus again, the music kicked in again. After it was done, the three girls started singing again.

Once the song was over, the girls stopped playing and the crowd started clapping. Minnie bowed and gestured to her band, who also bowed. Her first time performing on stage and she enjoyed it. She walked back to her band and saw the expression of joy on their faces. She could tell they were enjoying it too.

* * *

An excited giggle escaped her as she closed the lid of her guitar case. "I can't believe we just did that... that _I_ did that."

"Ya did good, kid."

Minnie looked up in the mirror in the small makeshift dressing room and saw her husband, partner and manager standing in the doorway, arms crossed as he leaned cooly against it. She sprinted toward him and latched herself onto him, him lifting her up and twirling her around a couple of times as they embraced. "I did it! I actually did it!" She laughed as she pulled away a bit, him setting her back down on the floor.

"Ya sure did. And you were great!"

"Well, so were you. We couldn'ta done it without you."

"But you were the star."

"No, we all were." She laughed, still unable to believe she'd just performed her very first performance. "Thanks for setting all this up, Mickey. I still don't know how ya did it."

"Eh, no biggie. I'm just glad ya were able to enjoy yerself."

"I sure did!" Minnie hugged him again. "Thanks, Mickey."

"Yer welcome, kiddo." He returned her embrace.

A knock at the door got the mice attention, as they pulled apart, exchanging glances.

"It's Oswald," the voice said behind it.

Mickey opened it to find Oswald and Ortensia standing there. The cat instantly wrapped her sister-in-law in a hug as the young women giggled.

"You were great, Minnie!"

"You were too!"

Oswald and Mickey watched with grins, then turned to each other.

"So we gonna do another performance?" Oswald asked.

"If the girls want to," Mickey replied.

"Yes!" Minnie and Ortensia said in unison with a laugh.

"Guess we're gonna be doin' another one," Mickey chuckled.

"Great. Only this time maybe you and I could do a gig together." Oswald gave his brother a nudge with his elbow.

"I'd love to see that!" Ortensia said.

"Ooh, me too!" Minnie agreed.

"I dunno... Think we should, Bro?" Mickey grinned at Oswald.

"I dunno..." Oswald played on.

"Pllleeeaaassse!" the girls pleaded, giving the boys their big eyes.

It only took a couple seconds of that to break the boys down and agree. "Doh... Why do we fall for that every time?" Oswald said, giving in.

"Because they're girls. They have that power," Mickey reasoned.

"So you'll do it?" Minnie asked hopefully.

"We'll do it," the boys agreed.

The girls cheered in response.

"We better get goin'. The last performance is almost done and they'll be shuttin' this place down," Oswald said, glancing at his watch. "Ya got yer bass, honey bunch?"

Ortensia held up her guitar case. "Yep. All set and ready to go."

"We'll talk to you guys later. Minnie 'n I are probably gonna get some pizza or somethin' on the way," Mickey said.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." Oswald waved as he held open the door, allowing his wife to walk out.

"See ya." Ortensia waved at the mouse couple.

"See ya!" the mice replied in unison.

The door closed as the two left, leaving the mice alone.

"Got yer guitar packed up?" Mickey asked.

Minnie walked over to the small dressing room table and picked it up. "Yup! Got it right here." She walked over and leaned up to kiss her husband's neck as she rested her free hand on his chest. "Thanks for believing in me. I wasn't sure I could do it, but you didn't doubt me. Thank you." She kissed his neck again.

He gave her a smile. "I knew ya could do it. Ya just needed a little boost, is all."

She returned it. "Well, thank you. For giving me that boost."

He shrugged. "No biggie."

"It's a biggie to me, a major biggie." She smiled warmly as she set down her guitar and slipped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his, one leg raising behind her as she locked lips with him. After several seconds, she broke the kiss and pulled away, giving him a loving smile.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go get something to eat. I'm famished." She pulled away and picked up her guitar.

"Don't worry, I'll protect ya from the mobbing fans." He jabbed a thumb to his chest proudly.

She giggled. "So now you're my partner, my manager _and_ my bodyguard? Me gusta." She giggled. "You're hired. My body is now in your care." She blushed a little. "Though it's always been..."

He chuckled and held open the door. "M'lady."

She giggled and curtsied. "Thank you, sir." She giggled and pecked his cheek as she walked out, giving her little tail a playful swish in his direction as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

_It's a wonder I don't have cavities from this sweet little girl..._ he thought as he turned off the light and closed the door behind them.

To be continued...


	8. Of Love and Blood (4)

Disclaimer: I don't won anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Hey everyone, and welcome to my 8th drabble for this archive. First off, I want to say Happy New Year to all of you. It's been an honor writing stories for you and I've had a total blast writing fics for you. ^.^ Now then, as you may have noticed, I haven't been posting very much lately... Well, that's due to three different reasons... 1: My job. Shift changes from day to night and back can reeaallly mess up your sleeping... O.o 2: Weather and internet. The weather has affected my internet on more than one occasion, and the internet itself has been a problem... Picking random times to go out for no reason and then staying out for a while. And 3: My computer. Up until now I've had to share one computer - an older desktop - with a relative of mine, who just about a year ago suddenly got into a Facebooking frenzy. I tried to deal with it, but I reached my breaking point in December. I decided to get myself a brand new laptop. After saving up some extra cash, I finally got one now. It's new, it's quick (thankfully) and the reason I bought it is to write. Now I can write when I please.

Now then, although I can write with more freedom now than ever before, internet issues and work schedules will still be a factor, those I can't control... But I have my own personal laptop now with which I can write. And now that the new year is here, I hope to jump back out here and post stories you'll all hopefully enjoy. Squad Unit 19 is back! ;D

Now then, this drabble was sort of a request. After posting my last drabbles from Of Love and Blood, I received a review and a pm asking me to write out a story detailing how Minnie became a vampire. Naturally I couldn't turn down a request from a fan, so here is the ficlet detailing that very part. ;D I was gonna surprise ya'll later when this story released, but the people who requested this got me too excited to wait. XD So I want to give a shout out and thanks to Taryn for the review and Squad Unit 16 for the pm. Thank you both and I hope you enjoy this. ;) So without further ado, here is your heart's desire...

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

OF LOVE AND BLOOD

It still hurt.

No matter how many times she saw his body, beaten, cut, battered, it still hurt. Even though she knew he was immortal and could heal himself, it still hurt.

It hurt her to see him hurt.

Minnie looked at the rip in his white button front shirt, seeing the ragged edges and the stained red areas, obviously his blood. She had offered to sew the shirt back, but he declined the offer. However, she would anyway.

She held up the shirt, seeing the size of the tear. Four inches in length and one inch wide. She cringed at the thought of how the cut on his body must have looked. It made her sick to her stomach for the thought to cross her mind. She gripped the washing machine for a moment, bracing herself as the thought of what he had endured crossed her mind.

It broke her heart and she felt like crying. Mickey shouldn't have to deal with that. Especially not alone. Sure, he had his brother Oswald, and his sister-in-law Ortensia, but was that really enough? Three vampires alone against hundreds, maybe thousands, of evil beings and creatures that wanted to destroy the world or enslave humanity.

Minnie looked at the shirt, and felt water trickle down her cheeks. She clutched the shirt to her chest as she let out a soft whimper, wiping her eyes. She'd only known Mickey for no more than two weeks, but already she felt such a strong, powerful connection to him, like it was destiny that had drawn them together. She knew she loved him, that she didn't doubt. And she knew already that she'd give up her own life if it meant keeping him safe from harm.

She was mortal. She couldn't live forever like him. He _was_ immortal. That thought gave her some peace of mind, knowing he couldn't be killed by any normal means. But still, there _were_ ways a vampire could be killed. She knew it, and so did he. It was a gamble he took every time he stepped out that door. A gamble she wished with every fiber of her being he didn't have to take.

She'd watched him already almost get killed once, and it was the hardest thing she'd ever witnessed or went through. She made a mental promise right then to help him as much as she could, but...

She looked down at herself. She was mortal. She was limited to what she could do. She hated feeling useless. She hated knowing he was facing the dangers of the world while she was safe from its harm. She hated not being able to help the way Oswald and Ortensia could. She wanted to be able to help, to stand by his side and fight whatever he faced with him. She... She wanted to live with him forever.

She made up her mind. If he was going to take a gamble than so was she.

Taking a deep breath, and smiling to herself, she made her way out of the laundry room, into the living room where she proceeded down the small hallway to the bathroom where he was taking a shower. She still felt guilty, him taking her into his apartment to keep her safe. But she knew as well as him that after the last incident that her own apartment wasn't safe for her anymore. Of course she wasn't living with him permanently, just until this whole ordeal was over, then she was free to move back into her own residence.

However, though she knew this, she secretly was loving the idea of being in his apartment with him 24/7. Call it a guilty pleasure, but she secretly enjoyed it.

Reaching the doorway, Minnie took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Mickey?"

"Yeah?" she heard the vampire call from inside the room. "Is somethin' wrong?"

She could tell he sounded a tad worried, and jumped a bit when she heard him stumble a bit. If he fell, she wouldn't hesitate to break down the door and rush in just to make sure he was okay, whether he was indecent or not. "No, everything's fine," she assured him with a fond smile, grateful for his attention and focus on her well being. "I, um... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hang on a sec, I'm almost done."

Minnie waited patiently outside the door, wondering what he would think of her request. Would he disapprove, would he agree to it? Would he hate her because it made her look selfish? She shook her head. No, she had to remain positive. She had to do this.

She heard him shuffling around and heard him approach the door. As it opened, she was greeted with the warm face of the vampire she'd fallen head over heels for.

"The door was unlocked..." he pointed out with a light grin. She wasn't sure if he was being a pervert now or being protective but she blushed nonetheless.

"I didn't wanna just barge in..." She couldn't look him in the eye now, her face was far too pink.

He stepped out, continuing to dry his hair with a towel. He'd change from his torn clothes into something comfortable for the evening, which happened to be eye candy for her. A pair of camo lounge pants and no shirt, showing off that lightly muscular body of his. Yeah, she stole a glance at his body, so sue her.

"So what didja wanna talk about?" The two made their way back into the living room, where she sat down on the love seat.

"I, uh... I wanted... t-to ask you about something..." She was beginning to get nervous. She knew her request was selfish, but she'd rather be selfish and have him safe and in her life than to lose him.

He sat down next to her, giving her his full attention. "Yeah?"

"Well..." Minnie took a deep breath and just went for it. "For almost two weeks I've watched you fight, I've seen you come back cut, bruised, bleeding... I've seen the dangers you have to face, and I know what you have to deal with everyday..."

Mickey gulped a little. He was afraid she was going to quit because she couldn't handle being with him. Could she not handle being his girlfriend? He didn't blame her, but he couldn't lose her. He may be immortal, be her leaving was the one thing that would surely kill him.

"It's not fair for you to have to go through that."

He sighed, and looked at a picture of him, his brother and their family on the wall. "I know... But it's a decision I made. It's something I have to deal with."

She raised a hand to his cheek, making him look her in the eye. "But you shouldn't have to do it alone."

He quirked a brow. "What're ya sayin'?"

She took another deep breath, and looked into his eyes. What happen with her life from this point on came down to this one moment. "I love you, Mickey." She meant those words with all of her heart and soul, with every fiber of her being. "I love you so much, and I wanna be with you forever. I want _us_ to be together forever." She caressed his cheek with her fingertips. "It's not fair seeing you get hurt and having to just sit back and watch. I'm tired of having to sit on the sidelines and watch you get hurt. It isn't fair. That's why..." She Swallowed the lump in her throat. It was now or never. "...I want you to bite me."

His pupils shrank. Did he hear right? "...What?"

"I want you to make me what you are."

He stood up quickly. "No, no I won't!"

"Please, Mickey..." she pleaded as she stood up.

He turned around to face her. "Do ya even realize what yer askin'?"

She nodded. "I do. I know what I'm doing."

"No ya don't. Ya don't realize what yer askin' me t' do."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yes I do. I know exactly what I'm asking."

He shook his head. "No. I won't put you through that. You've seen what I go through, do ya really wanna do the same?"

"Yes!" she said honestly. There was a silent tension in the air as both remained silent for a few seconds. "I know exactly what I'm asking of you. I've thought about it and this is what I want."

He dropped his head. "I can't... I can't put you through that." He looked at her. "Everyday people reject us. They look at us as monsters, freaks, demons... They want us all dead because they're afraid of us."

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, meaning every word.

He sighed. "You'd be the first... Being a vampire is a burden... The stuff we have to deal with..."

She raised her hand to his cheek. "Then let's share the pain of that burden. Don't lock me out, let me in, let me help you."

"Is this really what ya want?"

"More than anything," was her honest reply. "I know what you have to deal with, and I know you shouldn't have to do it alone." She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Not as long as I'm here with you. I want to share your burdens, so you won't have to carry them alone." She pulled away, looking up into his eyes. "Please, Mickey... Bite me. Make me what you are. Make us one in the same. Make me a vampire." She tilted her head, giving him easy access to her neck. "Bite me."

He had to admire her. She had guts, and had to love him to want to give up a mortal life for him. "You'll no longer be a mortal," he reminded her.

"So?" she grinned.

"You'll never have a normal life."

"Don't want one anyway. My life was dull and lifeless before you, and now my life has never been more exciting."

"You'll be immortal, like me."

She smiled dreamily as she moved a hand up to his cheek. "So? I always dreamt we could be together forever. Now we really can."

He chuckled. "Do ya really wanna put up with the same guy for an eternity?"

She giggled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. It'd be a dream come true. An eternity with you... That's my Heaven on earth."

He grinned. "I don't sparkle."

She laughed, and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Stop trying to make me change my mind! It's not gonna work." She stopped laughing and held him close to her. "I want to stay young with you, forever. I want to be with you, forever." She giggled. "And you may not really sparkle, but to me you do."

He quirked a brow. "Really, when?"

She blushed like crazy, adverting her gaze away from his. "...Like when you first get out of the shower..."

"And ya noticed?" he said with a big grin.

She used a finger to draw doodles on his chest. "...How could I not?" She shut up, her face turning red instantly as she realized she spoke aloud. Mickey burst ino laughter and Minnie gave him a light, playful punch in his arm.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

She nodded. "Positive."

"Yer making an awfully big sacrifice..."

"I having nothing to lose but mortality." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I have a lot to gain by becoming a vampire like you. I don't want to go back to my old, boring, day-to-day life I had. I want something new, fresh, exciting. I want you. I'm willing to give up my immortality and my dull life for you, for a life with you in it. Please, Mickey... I want you to. I really want this. So... will you do it?"

He looked into her pleading, hopeful eyes, and although he was regretting this, he knew she was serious about her request. "...Okay... I'll do it."

Her eyes shone with brilliance. She squeed, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, sweetie!" She pulled away a little and tilted her neck. "Will it hurt?"

"I'll make sure it doesn't," he promised.

She turned back to him, smiling warmly. "I trust you." She tilted her head again.

Mickey moved in closer to her neck, his heart beginning to race. Minnie's was also starting to do the same.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, looking up at him. "Positive. I trust you. I trust you with my life, I know you won't hurt me." She leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. "Have you... ever... bitten anyone before?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Never. You're the first."

She smiled at that. "I'm happy and honored to be your first then." Her cheeks pinkening with her statement. She turned her head and exposed the side of her neck once more. "Do it. Bite me. Make me a vampire, so we can be one."

Mickey moved in close to her neck, taking the opportunity to take in her sweet scent. She smelled of jasmine and lilac. He moved closer and planted a soft kiss on her neck. A soft squeak escaped her lips as she trembled slightly. That felt really good. She sighed in delight as she felt his warm lips caress the left side of her neck. She shivered suddenly in delight as she felt his hot breath flow across her skin, which she was now learning was highly sensitive, either in general or just to him. Though she knew it was just to him.

A soft moan escaped her throat as she felt his lips against her neck and him suck lightly. She braced herself, for what she figured would be some pain. But it would be worth it. So long as she could stay young and live with him forever by her side.

"...Do it..." she urged with a soft, pleading sigh.

Then she tensed a bit when she felt his fangs graze across her skin, not breaking it, but just barely grazing over it. She braced herself. She was ready. She needed this. She wanted this. To be one and complete with him. To be a vampire. Him transforming her into a vampire would seal the deal. She would become his Mistress from that point on, and he her Master. This was it. There was no going back.

Then she felt it. His fangs broke slowly, gently and barely through her soft skin, but there was no pain. There was a slight prick for just a split second, but then nothing. Instead, what she now felt was indescribable. A pleasurable warmth flowed from the area he'd bitten through her body, making her quiver with delight. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she lost herself in the enjoyable sensation. She knew he was injecting the venom into her nessecerry to make her a vampire, but right now she could barely think.

"Oohh... Mickey..." she moaned. Instantly, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like for him to bite her elsewhere... If this much pleasure was coming from just one little bite, then how awesome would it feel to feel his love bites all over her body? Her mind was becoming fuzzy. She could barely remember her own name. But his was crystal clear on her mind. Her thoughts being of only him and a life with him. Be it the power of his glorious bite or the venom now coursing through her veins, she didn't know. But she reasoned it was the former.

Minnie was in Heaven. His amazing little bite was doing wonders to her mind and body. Her mind was filled with thoughts of moments of them together, both past and thoughts of the future. Some of her thoughts were simple; images of them holding hands, taking strolls together, waking up together side-by-side... But others were more intimate, more perverted. Thoughts of them making out, and things heating up and turning into much, much more... She knew he wasn't the one making her have those thoughts, in a general sense. It was all her own mind and body. He hadn't the power to control her thoughts, yet he had consumed every one of them unbeknownst to himself. If her mother knew of the thoughts going through her mind right now, she would disown Minnie. Minnie herself wasn't even aware just how perverted her own mind could be, but now she was seeing it in full swing as she lost herself to the power of his love bite. His bite finally took its toll and she passed out, both from the venom and from the pleasure.

After what seemed like forever but was really just fifteen seconds, Mickey pulled away from her, and held her now limp body in his arms. He looked at her carefully, and sighed with relief seeing her still breathing and smiling slightly. Scooping her up, he laid her down gently on the love seat. He smiled warmly at the young girl as he caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. He licked his lips. He had tasted her blood, the blood of a virgin. He recalled his grandfather saying that he would know the taste of a virgin's blood, that he would just know. And right now he knew he'd tasted it. He felt guilty, but her blood, as well as her lips and skin, were the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted in his entire life.

He knelt beside the love seat, eyeing her closely. He saw a few slight twitches from her body, indicating the venom was doing its job. She was transforming. He took her hand and held it, letting her know he was there. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the spot he'd bitten, whispering an apology as he did so. Holding one of her delicate small hands, he used his free hand to stroke the top of her head, between her ears. This area, unbeknownst to him, and actually to Minnie herself, was basically a relaxation button.

Her eyes remained closed as the venom now flowing through her veins was making the changes to her body. In her mind, Minnie was still having dreams of her and the vampire boy together, and him holding her hand and massaging her scalp between her ears were simply adding to it. She dreamt of them watching the next vampire romance movie in the theater while secretly being vampires themselves, baring their fangs only to each other, hiding from the rest of the world in the darkness of the room. She dreamt of them flying through the air with their bat wings holding hands as they soared underneath a moonlit sky. And she dreamt of intimate moments with him, things that made her blush even in real time, which Mickey noticed. These dreams even made her moan his name softly in her sleep, which Mickey heard. She dreamt of them making out in the theater, not giving a care about the movie, just each other. This was just one of many thoughts racing through her mind.

Then she stopped twitching. The venom had run its course.

Her eyes gently began to flutter open as she awoke from her sleep-like state. And instantly, the first thing she saw, were the warm eyes of her boyfriend, which made her smile warmly back. "...Mmm... Mickey..." She felt her strength gradually returning.

He smiled, and rubbed between her ears. "Hey, kid... Ya had me worried there for a bit."

She sighed, loving the sensation of him rubbing between her ears. "Mmm... I'm okay, sweetie."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, making her sigh and blush. "How ya feel?"

She sat up, rubbing the side of her head. "I don't... think I feel any different." She looked at him expectantly. "Did it work? Am I a vampire?"

He could sense the hopefulness and excitement of her tone. "Yep. Yer a vampire."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she smiled wide, then lunged at him, glomping him in a hug. "Oh, thank you, Mickey!" She pulled away just enough to kiss his cheek a few times before pulling away. "So I really am a vampire?"

He gestured toward the mirror on the wall. "See for yourself."

Minnie looked at him puzzled. "I thought vampires don't have reflections."

He chuckled. "Old tale. We can if we choose to. Now go look at yerself."

Minnie bounced up from the love seat over to the mirror and looked at herself, but didn't notice any changes. "I don't look any different..."

He walked up behind her. "Oh, yer a vampire alright... Just imagine yourself with fangs."

Minnie looked from his reflection to her own, and did as he instructed. She closed her eyes and imagined herself with fangs. She suddenly felt a tingle in her gums and a sort of stretching sensation. She peeked one eye open to see herself, noting nothing different. Opening her other eye, she looked at him in the mirror. He nodded with a warm smile, and she opened her mouth a little.

There were a pair of fangs. She was a vampire.

Her eyes widened. There were smaller than his own, but she really liked them. She licked over them with her tongue, feeling them. Then an excited squeal erupted from her as she bounced a little. "I have fangs! I'm a vampire!"

He chuckled. "And a cute one too!"

His statement made her blush.

"Yer a fledgling vampire," he stated.

"What's a fledgling?"

"A fledgling is a young vampire, one who has just recently been transformed. Your powers and everythin' aren't in full swing yet."

"Soo... how do I unlock my full power?" she asked.

"Most do when they suck human blood for the first time."

Minnie cringed. "I... have to... drink blood?"

Mickey shook his head. "Not us. I haven't had a drink of it since I was born. Well... until I... tasted yours..." He blushed, and she matched it. "See, my father created somethin' special; he created what he called 'synthetic blood'".

She tilted her head. "'Synthetic blood'?"

"Yeah, it's a special mixture of herbal ingredients that have all the same properties as real blood, but lasts twice as long. One drink will last a whole month! And it's good, too! Once ya drink it, you'll like it."

"Okay..." She gave a smile, actually curious about this special drink he had.

"But until you drink real human blood, you'll probably just remain a fledgling..."

Her ears perked. "Do have as much power as you?"

"As a fledgling, no. Ya still have a lot of power, but not exactly as much."

The little vampire shrugged. "Mm, doesn't matter to me. As long as I still have enough power to help you, I don't mind being a fledgling forever."

"Right now, you're in stage one. Now imagine yerself as a mortal, without fangs."

She did as she was told and thought of it. Her fangs disappeared.

"Now yer in yer normal form. We have four stages of being a vampire; stage one is your regular form. In stage two, yer fangs are present."

She looked back into the mirror. "So what other changes can I do?"

"There's a few more things ya can do. As a vampire yer more flexible. Ya can do things ya couldn't normally do."

"Will you teach me?" she asked hopefully, looking at him through the mirror.

"'A course I will," he answered, much to her beaming enjoyment and excitement.

"So what else can I do?" she asked curiously, excited to learn more about her new powers and abilities. "I've seen your eyes turn red before... Can mine do that too?"

"Sure can. Eye color can change from yer normal color to red depending on the situation."

"Such as?"

"They can turn red at will, you have the ability to change them. But they can also turn red if you get angry or in, um..." He looked down shyly.

Her now increased hearing ability allowed her to hear him say, "...in intimate moments..." She blushed.

"Just imagine that eye color and they'll change. But they can only change color in stage two and three."

Doing as he instructed, Minnie looked at her reflection once more, and imagined red eyes. Instantly, her eyes began to change from dark brown to the same beautiful shade of bright red she'd seen his eyes change to. "Wow!" she squeaked excitedly. "That's so cool!" She turned to face him fully. "How do I look?"

He looked at her. He had never see a more beautiful creature of the night. Her red eyes shimmering with excitement, her little fangs peeking out from under her top lip. Beautiful and cute didn't do her justice. "Absolutely stunning, my dear."

Her cheeks pinkened, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Then she thought for a second. "Have you ever... bitten anyone else before? ...Another girl?"

He shook his head. "Yer the first girl I've ever bitten. And you're the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen." His compliment made her blush, then he panicked slightly. "N-Not that I've ever seen any other vampire girls before! O-Or looked at any before!"

She giggled and looked at him cooly. "Nice save." Turning back to the mirror, she tilted her head, seeing the bite marks on the side of her neck.

"You can heal yourself. You can make those marks disappear."

Minnie raised a hand to stroke her fingertips across the marks fondly. She smiled. "I wanna keep 'em."

He quirked a brow. "What? Why?"

She turned to him fully. "As a reminder."

He looked confused. "Of what?"

She circled her arms around his neck. "Of the night my old life ended, and my new life began. I want to keep these bite marks, because you gave them to me, you bit me and made me a vampire. I wanna keep these marks as a reminder of the night I became what you are, the night we became one. This mark will serve as a reminder of this night."

"Of what ya lost?" he asked saddened, feeling guilty for having bitten her.

"No," she assured with a warm smile, "of what I gained." With that, she kissed him deeply, right on his lips, her first kiss as a vampire, as his mistress, their first kiss as vampires. As she kissed him, she realized that she could hold her breath longer, which meant she could remain lip-locked with him longer. The first perk already to being a vampire. A moan escaped her throat into his mouth as she indulged in their kiss, one leg raising behind her she leaned into him. After about seventeen seconds however, her lungs began to burn, and she had to pull away, gasping for breath as her lips pulled away from his with a smack. As her head stopped spinning, she rested her forehead against his. "Thank you. For making me what you are," she said breathlessly. She kissed him lightly once more before pulling away. "So what're the other two forms?"

He smirked. "In stage three, ya get wings."

Her eyes widened. "...Wings?"

"Yep. Just like mine." Entering stage three, Mickey's bat wings spread out from his back, his jet black wings being almost as long as he was tall. His fangs now bared, and his wings in full view, he was a handsome and amazing sight to behold.

"Wow..."Minnie just gawked at him for a moment. A shirtless, handsome and totally hot hunk of a vampire standing in front of her. Vampire or not, it was taking a huge amount of will power not to pounce on him right there. She knew better, but her body didn't care. _Wait till we're married!_ she kept telling herself. She moved closer and gently ran her fingertips across his beautiful wings. Sure they might have a leathery look and feel to them, and they might scare mortals, but to her they were simply beautiful. She'd seen his wings only a time or two before, and wondered why she was so attracted to them. Now she knew.

They were a part of him. And they suited him. Like the rest of him, they were attractive. They were simple in design, yet they held a mighty appearance. They looked powerful and quick, and reminded her of midnight for some reason. As she stroked her fingers over his wings, she watched as they twitched.

"They're k-kinda ticklish..." he chuckled.

She grinned deviously. She'd have to use that to her advantage later... "So I have my own wings?"

"Just imagine yourself with 'em."

Closing her eyes, Minnie imagined a pair of wings, like Mickey's. She felt the changes in her back, her skin tingling, stretching, but like with her gums not uncomfortably so. And right there, out sprang a pair of wings. Opening her eyes, she looked behind her. "I have wings! I have wings! Ha ha!" They were jet black like her lover's, and were similar in design. They were also smaller than his own. She brought one around to touch it, and found it, like his, seemed to be rather ticklish. She grinned sheepishly.

Stroking her fingers over it, she took a moment to admire her new set of wings. They were much smaller than his, and also had leathery look and feel to them.

"How do they look?" she asked, giving them a little flap as she looked at him.

He just stared for a moment. "Yer gonna make me have a heart attack."

"Huh? Why?" she asked curiously.

He grinned goofily. "Because yer so gosh darn cute! Hnngg!" He gripped his chest playfully, and Minnie blushed as she giggled shyly, looking back to her wings as she couldn't dare look him in the eyes right now.

"It could take some getting used to. Go on, give 'em a go," he encouraged.

She found it actually very easy to use them. She gave them a flap, and giggled. She laughed with joy and excitement as she flapped them several more times and found herself hovering off the floor. "I'm flying!" she gasped with surprise. She proceeded to do a loop in the living room, laughing with joy as she did. She landed right in front of him. "Oh, that's so cool! What else can I do?"

"Well, now that yer a vampire, you have increased sight, hearing, speed, strength and agility." He looked over to the loveseat. "Try picking that up."

"Um... Okay..." Minnie walked over and took hold of the edge of it, expecting it to be very heavy. However, she lifted the whole thing up like it only weighed two pounds. She gasped as she realized what had just happened. "Whoa! That's so cool!" Letting it down, she looked back to him.

"Now let's test out yer speed." He sprinted down the hall into the bedroom. "Now run in here!"

Minnie grinned. "Yes, Master." She took off in a blur, stopping nose to nose in front of him, in only a second. "You called?" she grinned playfully.

His face red, he fumbled for the words. "...Speed's good. Now for hearing and sight. Go back into the living room and see if you can hear me."

She nodded. "Got it." She sprinted back into the living room and listened carefully.

"Can you hear this?" she heard him say softly. Wow, she was liking this hearing thing. Mickey suddenly felt a wisp of air behind him.

"Yep, loud and clear," Minnie whispered softly in his ear. She was loving this speed thing more than the hearing thing. She could catch him in so many tickle fights and glomp hugs with this speed deal. Oh, yeah, she was really loving this.

He whipped around, seeing the young mouse standing behind him with a cute smile, her hands behind her back, baring her tiny fangs. His heart thudded.

"G-Good... Now yer sight." Mickey walked over and flipped off the light switch. "Now see if ya can see me."

She could. Clearly. It was as if she had night vision, only things weren't green. "Wow!"

"Can ya see?"

Giggling, she made her way over to him, and pecked his lips. No matter what, she knew her way to his lips. "Foundja."

He switched on the light and she burst into a fit of cute giggles when she saw his red face.

She pecked his nose cutely then turned back to the hallway. "What's next? Agility?" She smirked and proceeded to do a few cartwheels and backflips down the hall, stopping in the living room with her arms raised. "Ta-da!"

He just stared, amazed. "Yer enjoyin' this, aren'tcha?"

She giggled. "How could I not? I feel better than I ever have in my life!"

"Ya don't have to close yer eyes anytime ya want to change into a form, it'll become just as natural as breathing."

"So what's next?"

"Welp, there's jus' one more thing."

"Ooh, tell me, tell me!" She bounced excitedly, her eyes a glitter.

"The final stage, although we very seldom ever use it... The bat stage."

Her ears twitched. "The bat stage? Wait... You mean I can actually turn into a bat?"

"I'll show ya. But don't freak out on me, okay?"

She nodded in agreement.

Mickey breathed deeply, then proceeded to transform into his final form. In a flash and poof of black smoke he transformed before her eyes into...

The cutest little bat she'd ever seen.

He fluttered in front of her, his body now that of a bat, his legs and feet now that of a bat, and his wings that of his own. But his head and face were exactly the same, that of his normal mouse form. A big smile formed on Minnie's face as she squealed in delight.

"I toldja not to freak out," he reminded.

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, it's not that! It's just you're so... cute!" She giggled. He fluttered up to her and she held out her hand, him landed in her palm. His little feet tickled her palm, and she suddenly had a wicked, very intimate idea, though she tried to push it away.

"This is our final form."

"You're just so cute!" She giggled. She couldn't resist the urge and raised her free hand and tickled his tummy with her index finger, making him squirm and laugh. Minnie giggled as she tickled him, unable to contain her own fits of laughter. "I could just stick you in my pocket... you'd be a pocket pet." She held him up to her and kissed his head gently, making him blush. Then she rubbed between his ears with her finger, making his tongue flop out in delight, much to her own amusement and enjoyment, giggling at his goofy expression.

"As fun as that sounds..." He flew up and landed between her ears, behind her bow. "How about this instead?" He nibbled on her ear.

"Oohh..." she moaned at the enjoyable sensation, then giggled as his tiny teeth began to tickle her skin. He flew down and landed in her palm again.

"You're a sneaky little bat..." she grinned, half scolding, half joking, poking his belly gently.

He shrugged. "Eh... Comes with the territory."

"So what can ya do in this form?"

"Basically just fly around unseen, as we're mistaken for normal bats. But we hardly ever use this form. Wanna try it?"

A sudden realization hit her, as her cheeks reddened. "What... happens to your clothes when you change into a bat?"

"That's the magical part about it, my dear," he grinned proudly. "Whatever yer wearin' when ya transform will disappear until you transform back."

"So... I won't be... naked?" Her cheeks were now bright pink.

"Nah, you'll be fine," he assured. "So wouldja like to try?"

"Sure, but... how?"

"Easy. Just imagine yourself as a bat." He made it sound so easy.

Stepping over to the love seat, Minnie held her hand out letting him hop off and onto the cushion, then, standing up straight, she took a deep breath. "Welp...  
Here goes..." She closed her eyes and imagined herself as a bat. She felt her body tingle a little, and when she opened her eyes, she was much shorter. Looking at herself, she realized she was, indeed, a bat. "Whoa!" She extended her wings and looked down at her body.

"Like it?"

She looked up at the voice, seeing her boyfriend looking down at her from the love seat. "Yeah!"

"Fly up to the mirror and look at yourself," he said.

Looking at her wings, Minnie assumed it was as easy as flying in her mouse form with the wings. She gave them a flap, then started flapping, and before she knew it, she was hovering in the air. "Oh, my! Hee hee!" She found flying to be much easier than she thought, and flew up to the mirror to see her new appearance.

She had a bat body, legs and her normal wings, but her head and face and ears were the same as her mouse body. Even her bow was still on her head in front of her ears. "Wow..." She done a loop in the air as she giggled gleefully. She flew down to the love seat and landed in front of her lover. Like in their normal mouse forms, she was smaller than him. "How do I look?" She turned her body left and right, showing off the changes.

Mickey grinned. "Hold on, I hafta do this." He transformed back into his stage two appearance and looked down at her from his sitting position. Now she felt much, much tinier. He chuckled as he extended a finger and tickled her little tummy, making the little girl mouse/bat burst into a fit of giggles as she fell onto her back, squirming from his tickles. Then he stopped tickling her and turned over his hand, and she hopped into his palm with hesitation. She began to have devious little ideas for how she could use this form...

"So... How do ya like bein' a bat?"

Minnie extended her wings a little. "I like it. It's fun! But I like just being in my normal form, too."

"These powers are yours now. You can use them however ya want," he said.

Minnie flew up and landed on his head between his ears and planted a soft nibble one of them. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. She flew back down and landed next to him, transforming back into her second form, all mouse but with her tiny fangs bared, her eyes still their normal dark brown hue. "Thank you, for making me what you are." Her smile was warm as she leaned close to him.

Mickey still felt that pang of guilt in his chest. This girl he'd only known for a couple of weeks was now a vampire, all because of him. He tried to hide his guilt but she saw right through him.

Raising a hand, she cupped his cheek. "Mickey, please don't blame yourself for this. I'm the one that asked you to do it. Don't blame yourself."

"But... Ya coulda had a normal life..."

She nuzzled him reassuringly. "I wouldn't go back to my old life for anything. This is who I am now, and who I want to be. A vampire, your partner, and..." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "...your lover..." The two young vampires shared a gaze. And Mickey smiled.

"There was no way out of it, either, huh?"

She giggled as she shook her head. "Nope."

Suddenly, something hit Mickey, his eyes widening in terror. "Oh, man, what about yer parents?! When they find out I turned ya they'll-"

"They won't know."

He turned to her, confusion written on his features. "Huh?"

She gave a sure smile. "They don't have to know."

"How ya plan on keeping it a secret from 'em?"

"It was my decision. It's what I wanted."

"Won't they freak out if they find out?"

Minnie couldn't deny this fact. "Well... Yeah, they'll definitely freak out... But we needn't worry about that right now. We can keep it hidden." Minnie placed her hand atop his. "We'll figure it out, together. This'll be our little secret."

Mickey smiled, seeing her reassurance, and turned his hand up to take hers into his. "Yeah..."

Minnie chuckled softy, and leaned up to peck his lips. Pulling away, she cuddled up to him, pulling her legs and feet up onto the cushion as she snuggled into his warm body. He moved one arm around her as he relaxed, everything still sinking into brain. After a moment, she looked up at him, and he seen a twinkle in her eyes and her sly expression.

Her fangs now bared, she smiled up at him devilishly and cooly. "Just one more question..." She lifted a hand to draw little hearts on his chest with her index finger. "What happens if a girl vampire bites a boy vampire that's just bitten her?"

To be continued...


End file.
